To remember you, Prongs
by Liz Black
Summary: ONESHOT!Es wird immer schwerer sich an dich zu erinnern, meinen besten Freund.Natürlich habe ich dich nicht vergessen.Wie könnte ich? SiriusPOV!Plz Read & Review.Lest ruhig,Summary ist schlechter als die Story.


Danke, dass ihr euch bis hierhin durchringen konntet. Ich hoffe euch gefällt's! Und selbst wenn nicht, wüsste ich gern, warum nicht! (Natürlich tut Lob ab und an auch mal gut … versteht das nicht falsch –lach-)

Summary: Sirius erinnert sich an seinen besten Freund. Spielt irgendwann gegen Ende von OOtP.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, weder diese beiden Rumtreiber, noch das Haus, noch alles andere, was JKR jemals in den Büchern erwähnt hat. Also bitte nicht verklagen, bei mir gibt's eh nichts zu holen.

**

* * *

To remember Prongs**

Es wird immer schwerer sich an dich zu erinnern. Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, aber es stimmt. Natürlich habe ich dich nicht vergessen. Wie könnte ich?

Aber mir fallen so viele Sachen nicht mehr ein. Sachen, von denen ich mir sicher war, sie immer im Gedächtnis zu behalten zu wollen. Sie immer im Gedächtnis behalten zu müssen.

Damit du nicht eines Tages eines von diesen vielen leeren Gesichtern wirst, denen ich begegnet bin, doch die ich nie für würdig genug empfunden habe, sie mir zu merken. Wie zum Beispiel einen der Erstklässler, die sich nie getraut haben auf ältere Schüler zuzugehen. Oder einen unserer vielen Lehrer für Verteidigung. Oder den Mann, der gegenüber gewohnt hat und der so verrückt nach seinen Flubberwürmern war. Wenn es denn Flubberwürmer waren, die er sich in seinem Garten gehalten hatte.

Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du mir so entweichen konntest, James. Mein bester Freund. Prongs. Mein „Partner in Crime". Du warst sogar wie ein Bruder. Und jetzt sitze ich hier und kann mich nicht einmal mehr erinnern, wie dein Lachen geklungen hat. Oder wie du ausgesehen hast, wenn du nach einem dummen Kommentar von Wurmschwanz verzweifelt geseufzt hast. Oder wie du mit den Augen gerollt hast, wenn Moony uns mal wieder zum Lernen animieren wollte.

Nicht, dass du das nötig gehabt hast. Du warst einer der Besten in unserem Jahrgang. Quidditch-Kapitän, Schulsprecher (Ich glaube übrigens immer noch, dass Dumbledore spätestens dann komplett den Verstand verloren hatte.), Schülerschwarm, einer der Lieblinge unserer Lehrer, obwohl diese das wohl niemals öffentlich zugegeben hätten und später ein brillanter Auror.

Jetzt sitze ich hier in dem alten vergammelten Haus meiner Eltern, aus dem du mich mehr als einmal mit einer Einladung zu dir zu kommen gerettet hast, und mir fallen alle deine Titel ein, aber nicht mal mehr wie deine Stimme geklungen hat?

Das ist erbärmlich. Hätte mir das jemand während unserer Schulzeit gesagt, hätte ich wahrscheinlich gelacht.

Wärst du hier, würdest du wahrscheinlich irgendeinen schlechten Witz darüber machen, wie das Alter den Geist angreift, auf Dumbledore verweisen, wir würden darüber lachen und dann hätten wir es wahrscheinlich nie wieder erwähnt.

Aber du bist nicht hier und das macht mir Angst.

Als wir noch auf Hogwarts waren, habe ich gedacht, dass uns nichts trennen kann. Die Rumtreiber würden zusammen halten. Für immer. So wie wir es uns versprochen hatten. Als du Lily geheiratet hast, mit mir als Trauzeugen, und Harry, mein Patenkind, geboren wurde, habe ich gedacht, dass du zwar ein eigenes Leben hast, aber wir eigentlich nur noch mehr gefunden haben, was uns alle verbindet. Harry, zum Beispiel. So, wie ich es Lily und vor allem dir versprochen hatte. Aber ich habe dich enttäuscht und es tut mir Leid, weißt du?

Harry ist großartig. Wie auch nicht bei solchen Eltern. Aber das weißt du bestimmt schon, wo immer du jetzt bist.

Ich vermisse die Zeit, die wir zusammen hatten. Vermisse, den ganzen Spaß und die Unbeschwertheit. Vermisse, wie du es immer geschafft hast deine Freunde aufzumuntern.

Aufmunterung könnte ich im Moment wirklich gut gebrauchen, während ich hier sitze und hoffe, dass Molly mich nicht findet. Sie kann ein richtiger Drache sein. Im Moment ist sie wütend auf mich, weil ich anscheinend Harry zu sehr mit dir vergleiche.

Ist das denn aber so schrecklich? Ist es denn so unverständlich, dass ich meinen besten Freund auch jetzt noch, nach über einem Jahrzehnt Askaban und Jahren auf der Flucht, brauche? Oder vielleicht gerade jetzt brauche?

Ich finde alle anderen müssen an dich erinnert werden. Damit sie nicht vergessen, was für ein großartiger Mensch du gewesen bist.

Oder vielleicht auch nur damit ich dich nicht vollkommen vergesse.

* * *

**The End, Ladies and Gentlemen

* * *

**

_Was meint ihr? Mir kam die Idee einfach in den Kopf und ich konnte mich nicht davon abbringen das aufzuschreiben. Schlimm so was, hm?_

**Bitte, bitte geigt mir die Meinung!**

**Tip: Der kleine lila Button da unten hilft euch dabei! ****Guckt ihn euch doch mal an, sieht er nicht schön aus? Was wohl passiert, wenn ihr da drauf drückt? Probierts aus! –lach-**

_Euch ein schönes Wochenende und einen guten Start in den Mai!_

_Yours, Liz!_


End file.
